


Needy

by ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL/pseuds/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL
Summary: Harry has been gone for three months and Draco misses him and his goofy personality but also his special touch in the bedroom. Draco is desperate for so hardcore sex so hold your horses for a rough ride!Basically, rough messy sex and breakfast afterwards.I'm debating if this is the fic that I make prego Draco or write another longer chaptered one.





	Needy

Draco wakes up alone again, but with Hedwig sitting on Harry's pillow with a note tied to her ankle. "What's this?" He groans taking it off her, carefully opening it. He sits up rubs the sleep from his eyes before reading,

'My love, Draco,

I shall be home soon. Two more days and I will be home with you. I miss everything about you, and I mean everything. I love that I get you more now that we are Mr. and Mr. Potter. Can't wait to get home and get my hands on you. I love you.

-Harry <3'

Draco brightens, "Finally, proper sex! Better clean everything before he gets home."

Two days goes by surprisingly quickly. Draco keeps himself busy, cleaning, doing built up laundry including things Harry sends home, a little learning on the muggle world and various other tasks. He finds his favorite thing to wear when Harry comes home after a while of being away.

Harry is supposed to be back any hour now, Draco heads into the bathroom, quickly showering and putting on the outfit, carefully examining himself. He stands in front of their full length mirror adjusting things. "Damn panties," he grunts trying to make the bows look bigger, "I guess these look okay now. He'll love this," he grabs his favorite sweatshirt from Harry's side of the closest. He goes back to the living room where the front door is, sitting on the floor patiently.

Twenty minutes goes by before Harry pushes the door open, “Draco?” Harry gasps. Draco squeaks before jumping up wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and arms around his neck, immediately attaching their lips in a passionate kiss. Harry smirks into it, pushing the door closed with his foot. Harry keeps a hold of Draco’s ass carrying him into the bedroom, pushing him into the covers slowly releasing their lips, “Missed you.”

"Missed you too," Draco whines, "Need you, now!" Harry smirks pulling the sweatshirt off of him to reveal is smooth pale skin. "Harry," Draco whines again tugging at his shirt, where it meets his shoulders. Harry does a quick spell undressing both of them. Harry kisses Draco a couple times before moving down his neck sucking dark marks down his skin getting to his chest. "In me," Draco pushes on Harry's head to move down.

"So needy," Harry smirks, moving his hand up to Draco's lips, "Suck," he looks up, "Bottle was empty last time." Draco desperately begins sucking, wetting Harry's fingers quickly. Harry spreads Draco's cheeks with other hand. Draco whines between sucking. "Suck harder and this will happen sooner," Harry leans forward pressing his cock to Draco's entrance. Draco gasps for a second before sucking harder. Harry smiles into the soft skin below Draco's collar bone, sucking an extra dark spot there. He licks the spot before sitting up getting a better look at Draco. Draco keeps his eyes closed sucking diligently. Harry smiles at his work before pulling his saliva covered fingers out of Draco's mouth.

"I was so good," Draco pushes his head into the pillow letting out a moan as Harry's finger enters his hole. "Green," Draco whines, "Bright green!"

Harry pulls his finger out before pushing back in, "It's been so long," he goes in gently, "You're tight." He suddenly adds another finger carefully scissoring. Draco groans pushing his head further into the pillow. Draco whimpers, missing the feeling. Harry leans forward keeping his fingers in place, meeting his lips to Draco's giving him a gentle slow kiss. "Too long. You went back to the first time." Draco pinches his cheeks. Harry quickly moves down shoving in a third finger scissoring him more.

"Pottah!" Draco groans, "Please. Stop torturing!" Harry keeps scissoring, but slows it down. "No! I've been a good boy while you were gone," Draco whines.

"Prove it," Harry hits his spot, making Draco squeal. Harry laughs pulling his fingers out coating his throbbing cock with the saliva that's left before pushing in his head, "Green?" Draco nods impatiently. Harry continues, getting a low moan from Draco. He gets in comfortably looking up at the widened eyes know staring at him. "Green still, love?" Draco nods again. Harry begins to rock back and forth slowly, gripping Draco's hips tightly. Draco gasps, forgetting how this felt. "You were good. No toys?"

"Wanted to be good for you," Draco grips Harry's arms. Harry smiles as his slow movements get faster and harder. Draco lets out a sudden screech, letting Harry know he hit his sweet spot. Harry speeds up a bit more, getting both of them in sync. Draco releases his grip going to grab himself. "Ah-ah, Harry grabs his hands pushing them above his head, "Only I shall touch." Draco gasps letting out a whine. Harry gets Draco's legs up on his shoulder getting a more so comfortable aim. Draco shifts himself getting arranged to the new position he's now taken. Harry goes harder than before, watching every little face that Draco makes. Draco moans and whines trying his best to keep up. "Ride me," Harry grabs a hold of Draco's thighs, quickly pushing himself back while pulling Draco on top of himself, keeping everything in lined.

Draco gasps, carefully pulling his legs from Harry's shoulders getting positioned, "Haven't in long time."

Harry laughs, "Like your broom, but better." Draco blushes as he begins to move himself over Harry. Harry grabs Draco's hips, helping keep him steady. Draco lets out a sudden whimpered whine, quickly leaning forward. "What's wrong?"

"Need to catch myself," he grips Harry's chest, "Re-position," he slowly slides himself back down Harry's length, his small hands pressed into Harry's abdominal area. Harry is careful again helping him through the movements. Draco gets going again feeling everything. Harry smiles up at him, watching his lover's every movement. Draco whines, "Harry, cum-" he closes his eyes riding out his orgasm. Harry catches most of it in his hand, releasing his own up into Draco. Draco whimpers collapsing on to Harry's chest in relief. Harry does a quick clean up spell, leaving Draco's bum knowing he likes the feeling. Draco's eyes are closed as he snuggles into Harry's chest.

"Love," Harry gently nudges his shoulder, "We should at least lay the right way." No responses other than a little snore escapes Draco's mouth. Harry sighs, gently wrapping his arms around Draco before moving both of them to the proper side of the bed, covering them both.

Draco wakes up early, letting out a moan, rubbing his eyes before looking at Harry, his hair messier than ever, his scar seemingly more visible, a stupid shitting grin on his face. He carefully sneaks out of bed, letting out a whine, grabbing the nightstand for balance. He grabs his wand, healing himself to a point, before heading downstairs into the kitchen. He grabs the frying pan, grabbing everything he needs for french toast and gets to cooking still totally naked, but not in the mood to care. He stares at the pan waiting for it to heat up enough to melt the butter he has in it. The butter melts, he drops in the first few pieces of toast knowing Harry is going to starving. He goes over to the coffee pot, studying it over, typically not using it when Harry isn't around. He groans a little reaching up for the coffee grounds, "Damn it, Potter." He sets the jar on the counter scooping some in. He's nearly done cooking when he hears footsteps upstairs. He sets two spots at the table getting everything ready. A few minutes later, Harry walks in, stretching, wearing a sweater with another in his hand. "Morning, love," Draco smiles brightly.

"Morning," Harry holds out the sweater, "Boxers too. You've got to be freezing."

Draco shrugs, "Sort of," he takes the last of the french toast out of the pan, "Explain to me this."

"What?" Harry sits down.

"Why on earth, every time you come home, you insist on drinking coffee and not tea?"

"Because, all we drink is tea on any mission or anything and the tea that they have is awful! I get so sick of that tea. No milk, or plain water, nothing but nasty tea," Harry explains watching Draco turn around in confusion.

"Only tea?"

"Yes."

"Understood," Draco grabs the coffee pot pouring both of them a cup, quickly pulling on the pieces Harry brought for him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
